Family Ties
by My one true love
Summary: It's Claire's 18th birthday and she's celebrating with the Petrelli's. PeterClaireNathan family bonding. This is for Camilla's 21st birthday! Happy Birthday honey!


_Happy birthday Milla!!! Hope that you like it and that you have a wonderful birthday!!!!_**  
**

**Family Ties**

"Peter, it's not that big of a deal." Claire rolled her eyes.

Peter stopped her, looking into her eyes as he shook his head. "It is a big deal. You only turn eighteen once. I wish that you would've let me throw you a big party."

"I didn't want a big party. If I'd have wanted one I would have asked for one." Claire grinned at him as she punched him lightly in the arm.

Peter slung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. "Well, thanks for at least letting me take you out to dinner to celebrate."

Claire laid her head on his shoulder, a smile on her face. "Well, it's the least you can do to make up for the last 17 birthdays you missed,_Uncle Peter._"

She laughed as he shoved her away, grabbing onto her hand before she fell into anyone. He pulled her close again, smiling down at her as they neared the restaurant. He had gotten his memory back about eleven months ago, rushing home to his family. Since then, he had spent as much time as possible with his newly discovered niece and also, his brother and family. Family was what mattered.

He and Claire were like two peas in a pod, so used to being on the outside that they were both often surprised to see the other still being there. They were more than family, they were friends. Claire kept him young and he helped her deal with being a Petrelli. They had eventually announced to the world that she was in fact Nathan's daughter. They had all known that it could cost him when he chose to run for President, but Nathan hadn't cared.

That was what had shocked everyone. Nathan had decided that family meant more than his own political ambitions. Since the day of the announcement, Claire had split her time between the family that had raised her and her biological one. Peter was the one that she was closest to, the one she put all of her trust in. But she had become close with Nathan as well, learning to love her bio-dad even when she didn't always like him. Heidi and Claire had also grown close, bonding over things like shopping and cheerleading. Angela was harder to get to know since she liked to keep her feelings to herself. And she adored her two younger half brothers and the feeling was mutual.

Peter pulled away from her as they reached the restaurant, opening the door for her. She shot him a quick smile. "Why thank you." She stepped inside of the door, waiting for him to step inside behind her before moving forward. She had been trained well over the last few months on the etiquette of a lady. She allowed Peter to take her arm and lead her to the maitre de.

"Petrelli for two." Peter nodded to the man.

"Of course. This way, Mr. Petrelli." The maitre de picked up two menus before leading them into the sitting area. As they walked around a corner to a private booth, they saw Nathan and Heidi at the table.

"What are you guys doing here?" Claire asked with her hands on her hips.

Nathan stood up when he heard Claire's voice, a smile on his face. "Did you really think that I was going to miss my only daughter's 18th birthday?" He shook his head as he opened his arms for a hug.

Claire glared playfully at Peter before wrapping her arms around her dad's waist. "I should've known that he wouldn't keep it just the two of us."

Nathan grinned at his brother as he hugged Claire close for a moment before letting her go. "Of course he wouldn't. He can't keep a secret."

"It's good to see you, Claire." Heidi slid out of the booth, giving Claire a quick hug as well. She gave her a small smile before sliding back into the booth, Nathan quickly following her lead.

Claire smiled as she slid into the other side of the booth, Peter sliding in beside her. She elbowed him as he slid over as far as he could, pressing her into the wall. "Peter!"

Peter laughed as he slid back over to his side of the bench as his brother and sister-in-law looked on in amusement. "Sorry, you bring out the child in me."

Claire shook her head as she picked up the menu, a grin on her face. "I don't know why I even bother to look at the menu."

"Why? Because you _always_ get the same thing?" Peter rolled his eyes at his brother. "It never fails. Whenever we come here she always gets lasagna. Never anything else."

"Well maybe I like lasagna and maybe I think that theirs is the best." She stuck her tongue out at him before erupting into laughter.

Nathan shook his head. "I'm so glad that the two of you know how to act your age."

Claire and Peter looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter once again. "After all that we've been through, Nathan, we deserve to be able to act like children every once in awhile and you know it." Peter's face went serious for just a moment as all of their minds slipped back to what they had been through over the last two years.

"They're right, Nathan," Heidi said as she threaded her fingers with his. "We've all been through so much over the last few years. It's time for us to let ourselves go and have a bit of fun. Now, let's get back to having fun now. We're here to celebrate Claire's birthday, not to discuss the past."

The waiter came back at that moment, taking all of their orders. "Also, can I get a bottle of champagne and four glasses? We're celebrating my daughter's 18th birthday." Nathan gave Claire a smile before looking back at the waiter, daring him to say no.

"Certainly, Mr. Petrelli." The waiter nodded his head before turning away. Everyone knew who the Petrelli's were in New York and they got what they wanted, especially since Nathan had won his election.

"You want your present now?" Nathan held up a wrapped box.

Claire's face lit up. "Of course I do." She reached out to grab it and her jaw dropped in shock when Nathan pulled it just out of her reach with a laugh. "Oh, you _are_ Peter's brother!" Claire shook her head, her eyes narrowing.

"It is so easy to get you riled up." Nathan snickered. "And funny, too."

Heidi rolled her eyes, snagging the present from Nathan's hand. "Happy birthday, Claire."

Claire shot Heidi a small smile before tearing off the wrapping paper and opening the box inside. Her eyes widened as she saw the beautiful necklace inside. It was braided white and yellow gold with diamonds and emeralds spaced the entire length of the necklace. Her eyes filled with tears as they met Nathan's. "Thank you. This is beautiful... Dad."

Peter and Heidi watched the interaction, knowing what a powerful moment this was. This was the first time that Claire had called him dad since they had found out she was his daughter.

Nathan had to blink his own eyes as tears filled them. He reached across the table, squeezing her hand in his. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do." Claire closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but the waiter chose to come back at that moment.

In his hand were four glasses and a bottle of champagne, sure to be very pricey. The waiter put the glasses on the edge of the table as he popped open the bottle, bubbles shooting out of the bottle and down the side. He poured each glass to just about the halfway point before placing the bottle into a chiller next to the table. "Your food should be out soon. Please enjoy." With another nod, he faded away.

Nathan smiled as he handed Heidi a glass, picking up one for himself as Peter handed one to Claire. "Let's toast to family. And Claire's 18th birthday." He gave his daughter a small smile. "Here's to hoping that you get all that you wish for. Anyone have anything else to add?"

"Here's to having the daughter I always wanted," Heidi added as she sent Claire another smile.

"Here's to having found not just a niece, but a best friend." Peter's eyes were serious when he met Claire's. "Here's to having someone who finally understands and makes me feel like I truly belong."

Claire's eyes were tear-filled. "Here's to having not just one great family, but two great families who I love dearly." With that, their glasses clinked. They all took a sip of the bubbly drink. Claire sighed before setting her glass down. "You guys are depressing me." She laughed before turning back to Peter. "Where's my present?"

Peter burst out into laughter. "Who said I got you something?"

Claire pouted, her lower lip poking out and those green eyes of her going watery. "You know you bought me something. Don't lie."

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes. They won't work." Peter raised an eyebrow at her. Claire sniffed and looked down at the table. "Oh fine! Stop!"

Claire looked up and grinned. "they don't work my ass." She held out her hand. "Present, please."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You are so spoiled." He reached into his jacket, pulling out a wrapped package. "Here"

"Yay!" Claire cheered as she ripped the paper off. She stared at the gift, unsure of what to think. "A journal?" Claire looked at him, confused.

"Every girl should have one."

Claire tried hard to keep the disappointment from her face. She flipped open the journal, taking a look at the pages inside. She stopped when something fell from it. She picked it up and found a picture of an adorable fuzzy, black puppy. "What's this?"

Peter laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Your real present. It's a Portuguese Water Dog. It's a girl and I figured you'd want to name her, so I didn't. She's really friendly. She stayed with me at my place last night and she slept on the bed, licking my face every few hours." He laughed. "She's definitely a people dog."

"Awww..." Claire's face lit up as she looked at the photo. "She's adorable. Thank you, Peter. This is tons better than a journal." She wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck, hugging him close.

"You should've seen your face when you thought all that I had given you was a journal." Peter laughed.

Claire blushed as she ducked her head. "Well I was expecting something bigger. You're not big on giving small gifts." Claire laughed, embarrassed. "And you're right, I _am_ spoiled."

The waiter came at that time, their food in hand. They all settled in and enjoyed the food set before them. They enjoyed a nice, drama-free family dinner. It was all that Claire could have asked for on her 18th birthday except to maybe have her adoptive family with her, but she would see them in a few days. She was glad that she had learned to love her biological family and that they had accepted her with no questions asked. This was the way that life should be.


End file.
